Lithium ion batteries require thermal management to ensure their performance, durability and safety. Performance may be compromised at low temperatures and durability may be compromised at high temperatures. “Prismatic pouch” format cells are typically of a rectangular prism shape and have large, generally flat parallel planar surfaces roughly corresponding to the “active area” dimensions of the anode, cathode and separators. In typical battery thermal management designs, heat generated during operation is transported away from the cells through heat transfer plates manufactured from aluminum. However, aluminum is relatively rigid and thus can be problematic for the battery pack designers. The Li-ion cells can shrink or swell due to thermal expansion and the effects of aging which can affect the thermal contact between the cell and heat exchange plate.